Sage Xuigee
Sage Xuigee is a form of Xuigee that appears in The Rise of Sqeegee 8. In this form, Xuigee becomes a master ninja with years of wisdom due to years of training in his ninja dojo, however, he is also incredibly drunk to a point where he loses the power to go back to normal. According to Russmarrs2, Xuigee has been in this form since the Rise of Sqeegee 8. Personality Unlike most forms of characters, which simply share their personality with their base forms, Sage Xuigee's personality is wildly different from that of his main form's. Although he is a lot more serious, powerful, skilled, and arguably knowledgeable than the base Xuigee and even his Quantum form, Sage Xuigee has been drunk in all of his appearances, leading to him saying things that make no sense at times. He also seems to be associated with Hitler, somehow, as he uses Swastikas in some of his attacks. Despite being heavily drunk, he is still aware of Sqeegee and "Weegee"'s statuses as threats and has no problem defending himself from them. He also seems to be aware that he is always drunk. Ancient History In The Rise of Weegee, it is revealed that Xuigee had been training for years in Ancient China, solely to obtain this form. Xuigee's colleague Photohon was also learning how to obtain this form, only to spiral into a state of extreme jealousy and contempt upon Xuigee obtaining it first and the revelation that the sage form wasn't all that it was hyped to be. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 Sage Xuigee first appears after Sqeegee first teleports/crashes into his dojo. Xuigee then challenges Sqeegee, saying that he won't win against his sage form. After that, Xuigee gets this strange red and yellow aura around him causing him to turn into Sage Xuigee. After knocking Sqeegee down and shooting him with a lot of purple blasts, Sage Xuigee and Sqeegee fly out of his dojo and Arieegee teleports to help him fight Sqeegee for a short few seconds. After that, the battle continues for another few minutes until Sage Xuigee fart blasts into Sqeegee and Sqeegee headbutts him away to another place. After Black Luster Sqeegee battles Michael Jackson, it shows Sage Xuigee and Sqeegee standing in a city. Sage Xuigee warns Sqeegee to stand down, otherwise he would have to kill him, only for Sqeegee to talk back. Sage Xuigee then commences the first attack with a blue blast, and then a few moments later fires Arieegee again in the battle. Eventually, Sqeegee knocks Sage Xuigee over with a rock and he is knocked unconscious. At this moment, Sqeegee prepares to finish off Sage Xuigee once and for all, but Suteegee and Xeegee fire a giant blast at Sqeegee, causing him to target them instead. They fuse into Suxeegee, but Sqeegee counters them with his uber form, killing them both. Uber Sqeegee then notes that they are poor fighters before absorbing them to become Omega Sqeegee. Quite some time later, after Sqeegee becomes SquidWordier, Sage Xuigee is still knocked out inside of Squidward's body, next to Malleo's corpse. After Laneegee, Falcon Hauk and SpongeBob defeat SquidWordier, Sage Xuigee appears in the end scene, initially mourning the loss of Sqeegee, prompting Suteegee to ask him whether or not he is drunk. He then refers to Weegee as "Weegee-sama", and notes that in a few hours the sun will rise, therefore confirming his status as drunk. Sage Xuigee then leaves with the rest of the gang, shortly before the episode (and by extension, the series) concludes once and for all. The Rise of Weegee Sage Xuigee is the first character to appear at all in the series. He makes his debut in the first episode. Sage Xuigee senses a mysterious disturbance in the force, which is soon enough revealed to be the presence of "Weegee", who instantly attempts to kill Sage Xuigee, only to be surprised by one of Sage Xuigee's attacks. "Weegee" begins calling himself Weegee, which Sage Xuigee, as with most other characters, does not take seriously. However, after a continuing scuffle, Sage Xuigee eventually finds himself overpowered again, which leads to him being transformed into a Weenee by "Weegee"'s stare. Xuinee retreats before "Weegee" gets the chance to kill him, however. Visit Sage Xuinee's page to learn more of what became of Xuigee after becoming a Weenee. Category:Xuigee forms Category:Weegee's side Category:Rivals of Sqeegee Category:ROS8 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:TROW Characters Category:Stupid